Just friends
by tdl-jajluvvb3
Summary: *song fic-Just friends*  So what happens when miss macy misa moves in to the area?  Nacy!  Will they fall for each other oh and info for you guys- this will be a long story! Nacy, Joella, Kanielle
1. Chapter 1

She walked past him in school heading towards her first period. He walked towards her and stuck his hand near her.

"Hi, I'm Nick. You must be new here. Welcome to Horas Mantis Middle school" He said anxiously.

"Hi, I'm Macy. How did you know?" She said smiling and taking his hand.

"You look a little confused. I'll help you. Where is your schedule?" He stretched his hand out for the piece of paper. She handed it over and he skimmed over it. She had almost the same classes accept for one. She didn't have any music related classes. "Well most of our classes are together so I can walk you there. And we can introduce you to the teachers. So where you from?"

"I just moved here from a small town near Miami, FL. My mom just got a job at a new thrift store down the street."

"Oh cool. So here we are," He said showing her the class room as we approached it. "The wonderful Mr. Peterson's classroom." They walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Oh, good morning Nicholas. What can I help you with? Oh wait who is this?" Mr. Peterson said as he realized there was a girl standing next to Nick.

"Morning. This is Macy. She moved here from FL." Nick introduced Macy.

"Hello." She said sticking out her hand.

"Well since you introduced Miss Macy, she can sit by you."

"Ok cool, Mr. Peterson," Nick said starting to turn away. "Over here Macy. So we have this class then we have English then we have Math."

The school day passed very quickly and before they knew it. The Lunch bell had run to go to the cafeteria.

"So how do you like Horas Mantis so far?" Nick said munching on his sandwich.

"It seems very nice so far, Oh by the way thank you for making me feel more at home here. It is very kind of you. Macy said smiling yet again.

_Wow she has a beautiful smile. She can smile forever and I would never get tired of it. _Nick thought as he listened to Macy.

"No problem. It was the way I was raised."

"Raised to be a gentleman, hmm, don't see many of those anymore. Haha." Macy said laughing. Nick blushed and laughed with her.

**So what did ya think? This is gonna be off the song Just Friends by the JoBros like a long time ago it seems! Please Read and Review plus more is coming very soon! Luv NACY! Luv your Nacy fanatic!**


	2. Chapter 2

One year later Nick and Macy walk into the high school. It was orientation. They walk together, pick up their schedules. They had made sure to pick the same classes last year so they had the most possible chance of being together. Just as last year they they were together ,except for music. As Nick and his family found out last year, Macy can't sing or play any instrument.

Joe walked over followed by Stella and Kevin. "Hey Frosh, getting scared yet?" Joe said putting an arm around Macy.

"Of course not, we have each other." Macy said slipping her arm around Nick's.

"How did you manage to get the same classes together? I mean two years together, the almost exact same schedules as each other." Joe taking his arm off Macy and intertwining his hand with Stella's.

It was the first day of school, Nick and Macy walked in arms linked. They went to their lockers, which coincidentally were right beside each other. (AN: Just found out a couple of days ago I have the same exact locker I had last yearJ, but not the same comboL)

Nick and Macy had been close ever since her fist day at Horas Mantis. They had stuck together through all the heartbreaks, drama, and injuries. Even though there was a gender difference, they told each other everything. Well almost everything. Nick had been hiding his most deepest secret since the beginning of the summer last year (the one before their frosh year).

It was a sunny day. The Lucas and Misa family + Stella had gone to the beach for a short summer vacation. Kevin pulled the keys out of the car. The kids rushed out of their car and on to the sand. They quickly laid their towels out. Nick, Macy, and Kevin ran to the water and dunked their heads under. While they were playing, Joe was on the beach pleading with Stella to get into the water. Stella being her girly self wouldn't budge from her spot on her towel. Joe knew her only weakness but only brought it out when necessary. He pushed out his lip and softened his eyes. She immediately broke, stood up, and grabbed Joe's hand. Once the two got to the water, Joe grabbed Stella around the waist.

"Joe don't you dare!" Stella's voice rising with every word. Stella kicked and squirmed to try and get out of his grasp. Nick, Macy, and Kevin just stood in the water watching and laughing, adding an occasional comment. Eventually Joe dunked Stella, Stella got mad at him, he apologized over and over, she forgives him, then they became all lovey-dovey.

"Wow you guys are so bipolar." Macy said splashing the couple. Both Joe and Stella looked at each other and smiled at each other with devious eyes. Suddenly Macy was drenched. The water fight had began. Of course being Macy's best friend he couldn't let Macy have a disadvantage against the couple so Nick jumped in and started splashing. After about twenty minutes of splashing they called it a draw. They ran to their towels and wrapped themselves in them. By this time Frankie and Macy's younger brother Liam were getting fussy so the parent took them back to the beach house.

"I expect you guys to be back at the house by midnight ok boys? Oh and make sure you walk the girls to the guest house." Mrs. Lucas said giving the kids a stern look.

"OK mom." Kevin said.

"We will." Joe said.

"Good night." Nick said. (AN: I thought it would be really funny if it just went down the line! Anybody else see that? haha)

Once the parents and younger siblings were out of sight, the sky started to darken. Kevin ran back to his car and grabbed some matches from the car emergency kit and his guitar. The guys quickly put together a fire pit, while the girls went to go get some blankets, sodas, and food from the car. Once the girls got back to the beach, the guys were just standing around waiting. They set the blankets out and sat down. (AN: Seating chart- Nick and Macy on one, Stella and Joe on one, Kevin on one.) Kevin grabbed his guitar and started to strum some chords. Soon enough they were all singing to one of the brothers' songs.

"What did I do to your heart? What did I do to your heart? Did I break it apart? Did I break it, your heart?" They all sang.

This went on for about an hour. They roasted marshmallows and made s'mores. Nick looked over at Macy. Her hair had dried into to soft curls. She was laughing at one of the jokes Joe told. _This was the moment Nick fell in love with Macy._


	3. Chapter 3

Macy had become a little warm, so she walked over to the water. She stepped to where the water met the shore and let the water roam over her bare feet.

"Hey Mace, what's up?" Nick said walking up beside her.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to feel the water." Macy said looking down at the water, She looked up at Nick, smiling.

BACK AT THE FIRE

"Do you guys see this?" Stella said staring at the back of Nick and Macy.

"What?" Both guys said looking around trying to find what Stella was referring to.

"Up there," Stella pointed to the two at the water's edge. "Look at them. They totally like each other."

"Of course they do, they're best friends!" Kevin said pointing out the obvious.

"Not like that. I mean like like. As in boyfriend and girlfriend."

"OOOHHHHH. Nnnnnooooo they can't. We can always tell if Nick is quote unquote in love. He acts nervous around them, like hands in pockets, doing something fidgety. He checks his hair, teeth, and all those things constantly to make sure he looks good. He gets really into writing songs, like maybe 3 a day. He redoes them like 3 times before he thinks it is _decent_." Joe said emphasizing decent.

"Well let's see what is Nick doing right now?" Stella said turning her head away from Joe and towards the two. "Oh looks like he is kicking the sand around with his hands in his pockets." At this time Nick was spreading sand with his feet making small letters, hearts, swirls, and other objects to keep him busy from staring at Macy. He combed through his hair to make sure it hadn't turned into an afro. "Oh what's that he is combing through his hair. Let's see there's two things. Shall we go on?"

"Well the big thing is the songs and who said that he was making sure his hair looks ok?" Joe said contradicting Stella.

"Well we will see soon!"

"Well we should probably get back, it is getting late." Kevin said taking the place as the responsible person.

"Nick, Mace c'mon we're leaving." Joe said while starting to drench the fire with water.

The teens gathered up the stuff and piled into Kevin's convertible. Joe turned the radio on to a soft rock station and began to softly song along. The car was in a comfortable silence except for the music.

It took them about ten minutes to get to the beach house. They put the cooler and blankets in the main house. Joe and Nick took Stella and Macy down to the guest house. Joe and Stella were a little in front of Nick and Macy.

"Thanks for letting my family and I stay in your guest house."

"No problem, Mace. It wouldn't be a fun vacation without you here." Nick and Macy blushed realizing what Nick just said.

"Well thanks again." Macy said as they arrived at the front door of the guest house. Nick lifted the welcome mat up and grabbed the key. He put it in the lock and opened the door.

"Welcome to crib de la Lucas parte dos." Joe said showing the two ladies in. "You'll get to see the parte uno tomorrow. Good night ladies." Joe walked over to give Stella a good night kiss on the cheek. Then Macy walked over to Nick and gave him a peck on the cheek as well. Once Joe and Nick were out of the house, his cheeks became red at the realization of what had just happened.

The two boys got back to the main house and got ready for bed. Nick fell onto his bed, retracing the earlier hours that had pasted.

The sound of birds chirping woke Nick up. He stretched and swung his feet around to the edge of the bed. He checked the clock. It read 6:45. _Well if I'm up this early I might as well go out to the beach to watch the sun rise_, Nick thought. He threw on some shorts and a hoodie. He walked out the door and down the stairs to the music room. He grabbed his acoustic guitar. He walked out to the beach and put the strap of the guitar around his shoulder.

He wandered the beach for a little while. He found the perfect spot to sit. He began to strum while the sun rose higher. Soon enough he was creating a song. Nick brought out his phone and typed out the lyrics that had come into his mind while strumming. Once he had finished, he looked at the time on his phone. It was 8:00. Nick wandered back to the main house and into the kitchen. By this time everybody was up and moving.

"Hey, Nick, where you been?" Mr. Lucas said seeing his 2nd youngest son walking into the room.

"Oh just out in the beach." Nick said grabbing an apple.

"Writing some new songs?" Joe said.

"Perhaps love songs?" Stella muttered under her breath.

"Yeah I wrote a song. It still need some work, but yeah.." Nick said while removing the guitar from his shoulder.

Stella held up three fingers, so only Joe could see the gesture. Joe shook his head and mouthed "three songs or more".

BACK TO FROSH YEAR

It was the end of the day. Nick and Macy walked to their lockers and walked out to Kevin's car. The whole gang piled into the car and headed off. Kevin dropped off Macy and Stella at their houses, then drove the short distance to the fire house.

Once the boys got settled in, Nick signed on to his IM account. He clicked on Macy's icon.

ThePrez: Hey Mace

RaceMace: Hey Nick

ThePrez: What's up?

RaceMace: NM, just getting ready for CC.

ThePrez: Oh ok, cool I should probably let you go then oh and good luck

RaceMace: Yeah, Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow!

RaceMace has signed off.

ThePrez has signed off.

Hey Readers

Sorry I haven't wrote in awhile I was trying to get used to the schedule of school. I have had some chapters already manually written but couldn't literally type them up. So sorry again.

Love Your author,

tdl-jajluvvb3


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry readers, this chapter is short but I am writing another chapter and plan to put it up in the next couple of days!

The year was ending and the last big event was the all school summer dance. This was taking place at the same beach they went to the summer before. The place was about a half an hour away. The dance was in a week.

"OMG did you hear what the theme of the dance was gonna be this year, Macy?" Stella said excitedly.

"Of course not Stella. Nobody knows except for the committee that YOU are on."

"Well since I know I will tell you! It's a night in the Bahamas, so like a luau. We will have all the things that remind people of the Bahamas even roasted pig." Stella said kind of scrunching her face at the end. "I already have the perfect dress in mind for you come over tomorrow so I can fit you."

Macy endured three hours of Stella's fashion talk and pins being placed around the fabric on her the next day. She still had no idea of what Stella was making for her.

STELLA'S HOUSE THE NIGHT OF THE DANCE

Stella had been working her butt off the whole week so that the dresses would be up to her standards. The girls spent the afternoon preparing for the dance, doing hair make-up, and mani-pedis. Stella finally revealed Macy's dress. Macy walked into Stella's bathroom, where the dress was hanging on the door. She slipped on the dress and opened the door up.

"Omigosh Macy! You look beautiful." Stella said, circling Macy to see her from all angles.

"You think?" Macy asked. She turned towards Stella's full length mirror. Macy was wearing a light orange (creamsicle type of orange) halter top dress with a small amount of beading under the bust line. The dress came to her knees, with ruffles of sheer lace fabric overlapping the same orange, silk. Stella slipped on her dress and came out of the bathroom.

"Stella, how can you be this talented?" Macy said staring at Stella's dress. It was a black strapless dress with a pink bow under the bust line. It cam down to her knees and was flowy at the bottom (one thing that I learned is always wear flowy bottom dresses to dances or else you won't be able to dance). In the bathroom, Stella had clipped a pink lily into her hair.

"I'm guessing that's a compliment, so thank you." Stella said questioningly. She checked her phone. "Hey we need to get going. OK?"

"Yeah!" Macy smiled excitedly. Macy put on her white heels and grabbed her matching white clutch. They headed out to Stella's red Camero convertible two-seater.

THE BOYS HOUSE

The boys walked up to their bedroom about thirty minutes before they were supposed to leave for the dance. The girls said they would meet them at the dance so they didn't have to worry about pick them up. They quickly put on their suits and slicked back their hair. They headed downstairs where their mother, father, and Frankie were waiting. Their mother, camera in hand, was snapping pictures on their way down.

"Get together boys! I want a picture." Mrs. Lucas said. The boys gathered together in age order.


	5. Chapter 5

The lights of the party lit up the parking lot as Stella and Macy pulled up next to Kevin's car. The boys had arrived fifteen minutes before, so they were already inside. The girls stepped out of the car and into the club, the dance was in. As they entered, they searched for the boys.

BOYS'S CONVO

They went inside and searched for their table that was reserved for the group of six. (Yes six do the math! six) Kevin had finally asked out the girl he had been crushing on since freshman year. Danielle was a sweet girl. She was definitely beautiful in an observing way. Nick could see why Kevin fell for her. They found their seats and set down their jackets and purse (Danielle's). Joe and Nick headed towards the punch table. Once they had drinks in hand, they spotted Stella and Macy walking into the club.

Their entrance was like the ones appear in movies. Cool and slow motion. _Macy looks absolutely gorgeous tonight, _Nick thought. _Stella looks smoking in that dress,_ Joe thought.

Nick and Joe gathered their confidence and headed over towards the girls, making sure to grab an extra cup of punch for each girl.

"Oh there they are." Stella pointed towards the two guys up to them.

"Hello ladies." Joe said smoothly handing Stella the cup he brought over for her. Nick and Macy smiled as if saying a silent hello.

"So where's our seats?" Macy asked.

"Over there." Nick pointed.

"Well, why don't we go over and join Kevin and Danielle? I'm sure they're getting lonely." Macy said sarcastically.

Nick and Macy chatted on their way over to the table. Kevin and Danielle were in an intense conversation.

"Hey guys." Nick said cautiously, wondering if he should interject in their conversation.

"Oh hey the girls are here!" Kevin said, realizing there was more than his brothers in his presence.

"Yes we are. Hi, I don't know if you know who I am, but -"

"Oh no, no, no. Who wouldn't know who you are? You're Macy Misa, head of practically every school sports team." Macy looked surprised.

"Well I guess I didn't need to introduce myself." Macy laughed.

"Students, if you would please be seated. Dinner will be served in fifteen minutes."

Nick pulled a chair out for Macy then let her sit. Once he settled in his own chair, Joe noticed Stella still standing waiting for him to pull out a chair for her.

"Yet again you show me you're a gentleman." Macy said to Nick. Nick blushed.

"When did he show you before?" Danielle asked.

"Oh, my first day at Horas Mantis middle school two years ago. He was the only one to notice that I was totally confused."

"The weird thing was they both had the almost exact same schedule as each other." Kevin said.

"I guess it was just destiny. Now they are the best of friend's." Joe said.

The food was served. The conversation moved smoothly as the short hour passed. Soon enough groups of girls and guys started to head to the dance floor. Macy, Stella, and Danielle dragged the three guys out to the dance floor. Well more like Macy and Stella had to drag Nick and Joe out, Kevin was willing to go anywhere with Danielle.

"Macy! Stella! What are we supposed to do? As embarrassing as it is, we can only dance when we have our guitars or for him, his mic stand." Nick said and Joe nodded.

"Here we will lead." Macy said grabbing Nick's hand. He immediately felt a jolt of energy go through his body. _There is no way she didn't feel it, _Nick thought but Macy looked unfazed.

Macy started to gently sway her body from side to side, moving her and Nick's arms as well.

_Your body language is amazing, _the song played as the people on the dance floor really got into it. People were laughing and swaying to the beat. As the time went on the songs started to slow down. The starting note of Beautiful by Christina Aguilera began to play through the speakers.

People slowly started to wrap their arms around their partners' necks and waists. Even Joe and Stella were slow dancing, and they barely do that. Macy casually took a mall step forward and broke her hands away from and wrapped them around Nick's neck. He took her hint and placed his hands on her waist.

"So you like the dance?" Nick asked quietly enough so only Macy could hear.

"It's kinda cheesy! I mean most school dances are." Macy said.

"It's the classic high school dance image. They have to keep it exact." Nick said chuckling. "Did you realize what sing it is? Classic movie scene."

"Oh I could definitely see this in the next teen chick flick." Macy giggled.

"You know whenever I hear I think of you. You're beautiful, Macy"

"Why do you always have to be such a gentleman?" Macy blushed.

"Just the way I was raised."

TO CONVO WITH DANIELLE AND KEVIN

"So how long have those two been dating?" Danielle asked looking over at Stella and Joe.

"Oh for about three years. Not continuously though. They had some during the first year." Kevin explained looking over at said younger brother. Said younger brother was staring lovingly into Stella's eyes.

"Aww how sweet! How about those two?" Danielle asked directing her sight to Nick and Macy.

"Them? Oh never. They are the best of friends, but as you can see there is something between them."

TO CONVO WITH JOE AND STELLA

"See, another clue that they like each other. Macy blushed." Stella said. The two had continued this game throughout the school year.

"Ok, I get it they like each other, you were right. They won't do anything about it though." Joe said.

BACK TO NICK AND MACY

"Wow it looks so breathtaking outside." Macy's eyes were scanning the horizon.

"Well then let's go and look at it." Nick said taking Macy's hand and leading her out of the crowd.

Once the two were outside, they shed their shoes and walked with linked arms.

"So where is the Lucas vacation this year?" Macy asked while kicking sand around.

"California." Nick said casually.

"Oh." Macy's voice lowering a little.

"I wish you could come, but I'll call you every night." Nick said looking at Macy then out to the horizon then back again.

"Oh no, Nick, you don't have to do that. I want you to have fun. Don't worry about me." Macy said caringly.

"Macy, I want to." Nick said sternly.

The conversation between the two continued smoothly. They stayed on the beach till the sun went down and for a while after that. Once they approached the premises of the club, the two couples were leaning against their cars.

"Well it was nice of you two to finally show up." Joe said. Stella slapped him on the arm.

"Sorry it was my fault. I thought the beach looked beautiful and I wanted to go and look at it." Macy said.

"Yep totally her fault. I was taken hostage." Nick said sarcastically. This earned Nick a slap in the arm. The whole group laughed accept for Nick, who was grabbing his arm where Macy had hit him. Macy stuck her tongue out at him.

The girls got into Stella's car including Danielle. Stella had made really good friends with Danielle while Macy and Nick were at the beach, so she would be staying over.


	6. Chapter 6

The guys got in their car as well as the girls in theirs. They both started the cars and sped out of the parking lot. The contact between the cars continued. Danielle had her phone out on speaker phone with the guys.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Stella spoke into the phone.

"Joe and Kevin will be dreaming about their dates aka Stella and Danielle," Nick said while Stella and Danielle blushed. " While trying to pack and I obviously will be the first one to finish. Oh and by the way I know you can't see this but now both of them are shooting daggers at me through their eyes."

"Aww, Nick you're not gonna dream about me?" Macy said giggling. Nick went silent on the other end while the other two laughed their heads off.

"Nick, you know she's kidding right?" Stella said noticing the silence of Nick.

"Yeah, yeah. Funny."

In the guys car, Nick handed the phone to the front so he could be "alone". Even though no one knew it, or so he thought, he would be dreaming of Macy. All his dreams were filled with images of her. His songs were all about her once he fell in love with her at the beach last summer.

In the girls car, they all continued to talk, but only Macy realized the absence of a certain brother. Though Macy didn't show it, she felt a sadness come over her. _Why isn't he talking, _Macy thought,_ I didn't say anything bad._

"Ok well we will talk to you ladies later. We have to start packing." Joe said arriving at the front door of the fire house.

"Ok, bye sweetie and look at the clothing before you pack it I don't want you guys to go looking like slobs. I just can't let you go out like that." Stella said to Joe.

"Bye." Macy said.

"Bye." Danielle said.

GIRLS SLEEPOVER

"So since you seem to know a lot about me, how about I learn more about you, than you're beautiful, sweet, and nice or Kevin's words? Not that you aren't because you are." Macy said adding the last part quickly.

"Why thanks Macy. You are too." Danielle said.

"So how long have you lived in Jersey?" Macy asked.

"Since freshman year. That's when Kevin and I met."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't do anything." Macy laughed.

The girls continued to ask each other questions. They ended up painting each others nails and playing some cards. Once the girls got tired of that they settled into Stella's couch for a movie.

"What movie are we watching?" Macy asked as the opening credits started to roll.

"It's a surprise, just watch!" Stella exclaimed.

The screen showed a man being dragged out of a burning church and suddenly Macy knew exactly what movie they were watching. The Last Song had been her favorite book and movie ever since it came out. By the middle of the movie Macy was tearing up.

"Why don't we stop this? I can't take it anymore." Stella cried.

"Agreed! I am about to cry!" Danielle exclaimed.

Stella got up to turn off the DVD player when Macy's phone started to blast Nick's ringtone. Macy scrambled to find her phone which had managed to slip in between the cushions. After about two minutes of tearing through the couch finally finding it. Macy sighed with relief as she opened her phone.

_Just thought I would say goodnight ~Nick!_ Stella and Danielle sneaked over to read the text.

"Aww! How sweet!" Danielle adoringly whispered.

Macy typed back, blocking the two other girls view of the screen. _Goodnight to you too. Hope you have fun in time in California for the next 3 weeks. I'll miss you! ~Mace_

Nick put down his shirt and picked up his phone as it light up. Joe and Kevin noticed a difference in Nick's movement. They both looked up to see a frown appear across Nick's face.

_I still wish we could take you and Stella ~Nick_

_Don't worry you'll have fun without me ~Mace_

_Oh and Stella and Danielle say that you'll have fun too. ~Mace_

"Hey guys Macy, Stella, and Danielle say to have fun." Nick read from the phone.

"It really sucks we are going that long without our girls." Joe said sadly.

"Well you and me man. Nick don't have a girl or maybe he does?" Kevin said slowly turning his head to Nick.

"What did you guys do out on the beach?" Joe asked Nick.

"We just talked… like friends." Nick quickly added.

"Sure!" Kevin sarcastically said.

"Seriously." Nick yelled.

"Macy?" Stella asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on with you and Nick?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like him?"

"Of course I do!"

"Really! Yeah!" Stella and Danielle squealed.

"Oh wait, noooo! I think?" Macy said contradicting her previous thoughts.

"What do you mean you think? We see the way you look at him!" Stella said.

"We see the way you look at her!" Kevin exclaimed as they headed for bed.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"Your eyes are always on her. You watch her like a hawk trying to protect her that well too. For God's sake your gaze is so lovingly as mom would put it."

"It's not like that! Not now and probably not ever at this rate!" Nick muttered the last sentence to himself.

"Whatever Nick. We know you like ever since last summer at the beach." Joe said. They all climbed into bed and clapped the lights off.

"Am I really that obvious?" Nick whispered to himself, but not soft enough because the other boys overheard him as they shifted in bed.


	7. Chapter 7

The boys got up, got dressed, and walked downstairs. They went out to the van and packed the suitcases into it. They went back inside to find their parents walking out of their room with Frankie in hand.

They packed the rest of the suitcases into the van and headed for the airport. The family went through security and entered the plane. Finally the plane departed and they were off to California.

The guys pulled up to the house in their rental car with their parents following.

They gathered their luggage and dragged it to the guest house. They unpacked their things then walked into the main house.

_Hope you had a good flight have fun! ~Mace_

_Thanks see you soon! ~Nick_

Nick typed as his parents walked downstairs with Frankie. "Okay boys, what do you want for lunch? We could go over to that sandwich place that we saw on our way over here or the Chinese place."

"Let's go to that sandwich place."

"Ok, but after that I need to go grocery shopping."

The guys packed in their car as their parents in the one next to them. The guys arrived at the sandwich place and waited as their mom got Frankie out of the backseat. The whole family walked in and up to the counter.

"Hi I'm Abby. How can I help you?" The cashier asked.

The guys ordered and walked down to the end of the counter.

"Ok we need to find something to do tonight. I'm not sitting around tonight." Joe said. Kevin and Nick nodded.

Abby walked over, eavesdropping on the three guys. "Hey I heard you guys needed something to do tonight. There's a big bonfire at like 10 o'clock down near the pier, if you guys wanna come."

"Sounds fun." Kevin exclaimed.

"Sure!" Joe said. Nick nodded.

"Okay, see you guys there!" She said as she handed them their food. They dropped their parents food off at their table and went to a booth near them.

"This party sounds fun!" Joe said.

"Yeah." Nick said.

The guys kept talking about the party as they finished their sandwiches. They said their goodbyes to their parents. The guys were going home and go explore the beaches around the house.

They got to the water and felt the wet sand between their toes.

"Oh my gosh it is so nice to be back in California. What has it been like five years?" Joe asked.

"Yeah it feels like so long ago." Kevin said, remembering earlier years.

"Do you remember when we begged mom to let us camp outside and once we were actually out here we were freaking out about the wave taking us out?" Joe asked.

"Yeah and Kevin, you kept wanting to find hermit crabs." Nick said looking to his oldest brother.

"Hey they're fun!" Kevin retorted.

The brothers continued to share their memories of the past summers. Before they knew it, their mother was calling to them for dinner. The boys raced to the door, pushing and shoving each other out of the way.

Nick won. Of course. Out of the brothers, Nick was the most athletic.

The family ate and cleaned up. After dinner the guys went to the guest house. They each showered and threw on some new clothes. They looked at the clock. It read 9:30. They slipped on their shoes and grabbed jackets. They walked through the main house to wave goodbye to their parents, who were watching a movie. They pulled out of the driveway. They were off. The pier was lit up by street lamps and the sounds of laughing and talking below. The guys walked down to the beach.

"Hey guys glad you could come!" Abby said coming over to them.

"Oh yeah no prob." Kevin said.

"Ok well the drinks are all around. Just gotta find whatcha want."

Abby walked away to find her boyfriend as the boys dispersed. Kevin round a cooler and pulled out a bottle of water while Joe grabbed a soda. Nick went to go sit by the water's edge. He only came because of his brothers.

"Not into this scene?" The girl sat next to him.

"Not really."

"Me either. I'm Penny."

"Nick. Why are you here then?"

"My sister, Abby, made me come. She said she wanted me to meet some people she met today, but so far she hasn't left her boyfriend."

"I think she wanted you to meet my brothers and I. We saw her today at the deli."

"Well I have met you, so I do have a purpose here. So how old are you?"

"Sixteen how about you?"

"Same. You live around here?"

"No we live in New Jersey. I'm assuming you do though."

"Yep. Born and raised."

"Do you have any other brothers or sisters than Abby?"

"Nope, she is the only one. How many do you have?"

"Three brothers. Two older and one younger."

The two continued to talk about their school, vacations, and friends.

"So sounds like you and Macy are really close. Do you like her?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Definitely. Won't say a word."

"Ok. I love her, Penny. She's beautiful, perfect, and those aren't even the best words to describe her. There aren't any words to describe her perfectly."

"Wow. I guess she is really lucky to have you."

"That's the thing. She only thinks of me as a friend, but I see us as more. I have been thinking, once we get older I'm going to marry her. I'm going to buy her a big house with a white picket fence and a rose garden in front."

"You have everything laid out don't you. You just have to ask her out."

"I'm working on that. I'm going to do it once we get back."

"Ok. I will make sure of that."

"Do you mind if I call her?"

"No, no, no go ahead. I want to listen."

"Fine." Nick said. He pulled out his phone and pushed her speed dial. The phone rang twice before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mace."

"Oh hey Nick. What's up?"

"Nothing just on the beach at a bonfire. How about you?"

"Stella is using as a mannequin. If I don't come out of this alive you get all my Red Sox stuff."

"Ugh. You know I hate them, they would just end up in the trash.'

"Oh yeah you're a Yankees' fan. Why am I friends with you again?"

Penny giggled. "Last time I checked you said I was a gentleman that was hard to find in the world nowadays."

"Ok. That's the only reason though." Macy giggled.

"Oh that hurts. I thought I was funny too."

"Eeehh. Kinda, maybe."

"Ouch. Another tear in my already torn heart. Want to do anymore damage to it Misa?" Nick said jokingly.

"Penny." Abby called.

"Hey Nick, that's my sister." Penny said. "Hey Macy, this is Penny. I have heard a lot about you. You seem nice. Sorry I have to leave though, so bye." She said into the phone.

"Bye Penny."

"Hold on Macy." Nick said. "Hey Penny can I get your number so we can hang out sometime." Nick quickly typed in Penny's number and said goodbye.

"Hey Macy. I'm back."

"Wow out there for a day and already have a date. My friend is a hunk."

Nick blushed. "It's not a date. I just met her at the beach and we are just friends and will only be that."

* * * "Mace, who are you talking to?" Stella said as she walked into the room with more fabric.

"Nick."

"Hey Nick." Stella yelled.

"Hey Stella. Don't kill Macy. She is forcing me to take her Red Sox stuff when she dies."

"I'll try not to. Where is your brother?"

"Talking to some people over near the bonfire."

"Tell him to get over to you."

"Hold on." Nick said to Stella then turned to the bonfire. "Joe get over here."

"Why?" He called back.

"Your girlfriend is on the phone."

"Oh."

"He is coming." Nick said into the phone. He handed over the phone once Joe got over to him.

"Hey babe. What ya doing?" Joe asked his girlfriend.

"I guess I'm torturing Macy by making her be my model."

"You are poking me with pins."

"Ok, like twice."

"Wanna bet?"

"Ok girls." Nick tried to calm the girls over the phone. Joe was laughing.

"Fine." They both said at the same time.

Stella went back to working on the clothes while Macy continued talking to Nick.

"Well I'm getting tired, so I'm gonna go. Goodnight." Macy yawned after.

"Goodnight Mace." Nick thought he heard the phone click, ending the call. He whispered into the phone. "I love you." He closed the phone.

MACY GASPED!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this chapter is so short. I felt like this chapter was just leading up to the next.

The first week went fast. The brothers hung out a lot with Abby, her boyfriend, and Penny. They went to the beach and to a golf course. The second week was rainy so they went to the aquarium, or the movies. One night they went to a club where you get splattered with neon paints.

By the last couple of days of the second week, Macy wasn't answering Nick's calls. Finally the last night of the second week, Macy answered Nick's call.

"Macy!"

"Hey Nick!"

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"Oh sorry. I've been so busy with Steven and sports."

"Wait who is Steven?" Nick asked.

"Oh the guys I'm dating. Stella didn't tell you?"

"No. How long?"

"Since the beginning if this week."

"Oh." Nick said heartbroken. "Well mom's calling me for dinner, so I'll talk to you later. Bye."

_He can't love me. It's better for him to be with another girl._ Macy thought while she packed her stuff in her small suitcase. _I am with Steven so he will get the hint to move on to a better girl. Oh how I will miss Steven. It has only been a week but how it feels like months._


	9. Chapter 9

To my reader, snoupy, and to others who were wondering

She doesn't want nick to love her because she thinks he deserves better than her and she doesn't deserve him. You will see with Steven in the chapter below that he is not the best bf but he is what she thinks she deserves.

"Surprise!" All three girls yelled once they opened the door to the guest house at 8:00 am.

Kevin was the first to stumble out of his room, but once he saw Danielle he ran to her. He picked her up in to a big bear hug. They had been in constant contact throughout their trip.

Nick came out of his bedroom. He rubbed his eyes then had to do it again as he saw the three girls with Kevin hugging one of them. "Are you real?" Nick asked.

"Yes we are Nick!"

Nick ran the rest of the way to Macy as he scooped her up into a hug. Stella stood by herself. "I'll be right back." She walked to the last closed door in the house. She opened it. The next thing heard was a big thud on the ground.

"Ow that hurt Nick."

"That wasn't Nick you big lug."

"STELLA!"

The four in the living room were laughing hysterically. Once the couple cam out of Joe's room, they started to talk.

"When did you plan this little surprise?" Nick asked the girls.

"Since the sleepover." Stella said.

"Well we are glad you did! We missed you guys." Kevin said.

"We should probably get showers and get dressed. Girls there are showers in the main house." Nick said.

The girls walked over to the main house to get ready. They grabbed breakfast and once they were done they went over to the main house. They opened the back door to see all three girls sitting at the kitchen bar, freshly clean, new clothes, hair done, and make-up done.

"That was fast." Joe said.

"Yes sweetie." Stella kissed his cheek. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well you guys can meet our new friends. We are supposed to meet them in an hour at the beach." Nick said.

"Sounds like a plan." Macy said.

The girls ran up to their rooms to put on their bathing suits and grabbed a bag for the boys and their stuff. While the girls were upstairs, the brothers went back to the guest house for their swim trunks.

Once all of them were ready, they headed for the beach. They parked and walked to the beach the group had always met at.

"Hey Lucas brothers plus guests." Abby's boyfriend, Rob said.

"Hey Rob plus two others." Kevin said while doing one of those manly hugs with Rob.

"Hey guys." Nick said. Penny waved excitedly.

"Macy, this is Penny. This is Abby and her boyfriend, Rob. Penny, Abby, and Rob this is Macy, Stella, and Danielle." Nick introduced the two groups.

"So you're Macy?" Penny asked excitedly.

"Yep!" Macy exclaimed.

The nine of them set up their towels, then the guys went to the water. Macy saw her phone start to vibrate. She opened her phone as a text message showed up from Steven.

_Where are you? I have been calling your home phone and your cell for over an hour now!~ Steven_

_I thought I told you I was leaving for California this morning.~ Mace_

_I thought I told you I wanted you here with me.~ Steven_

_Well I haven't seen my friends in forever.~Mace_

Steven didn't answer back. Macy went back to enjoy the beach. She got up and shuffled into the water with Penny following closely behind. "Three, two, one!" Macy spoke before she tackled Nick in the water.

Stella quickly grabbed Macy's phone and snapped a picture of Macy tackling Nick. She set it back after she saved it. Danielle looked at her, confused. "She'll thank me later!" Stella answered Danielle's look. Danielle only came out more confused but blew it off and laid back down.

The group in the water had finally worn out after an hour and a half and came out to dry. The guys grabbed a football while Macy and Penny laid down with the other three girls. Macy checked her phone for any messages. None. She decided to just wait for Steven to answer back.

The group decided to get lunch at a concession stand down the beach. The group ate then packed into their separate cars. The group planned to meet back up in an hour after they all got changed.

They pulled up to the driveway and went into the house. The girls went upstairs while the brothers went outside to find their parents. They told them the plans for the rest of the day. After the guys went to the guest house to change.

The boys went back to the main house. The girls were still upstairs. Once the girls came down and went back out to the car. They pulled out of the driveway and headed off to the grocery store for some snacks for later that night. Once the six were done wreaking havoc on the employees there they headed for the local bowling lanes,

The group met up again and played a few rounds of bowling and hung out around the place. Macy had versed everyone in the group and was undefeated in Dance Dance Revolution.

By then they were all getting hungry so they went back to the boys' house and ordered pizza. All the girls went upstairs to change then came back down. While they were waiting for the pizza to arrive the group debated over what movies to watch.

The pizza came and they all chowed down. They finally decided on a few movies. They all headed over to the guest house at almost seven. The boys went in their rooms to change into sweats. They came back out and put the first movie in then settled into the couch. Penny and Macy sat together with Nick next to Macy. Joe sat next to Stella and Joe was next to Nick, then Danielle and Kevin next to Stella. Abby and Rob on the other end of the couch.

Macy's phone buzzed. _Sorry babe. I didn't realize. I shouldn't have freaked out!~ Steven_

_It's ok babe. What you doin'? ~ Mace_

_At Michael's party. How about you?~ Steven_

_Watching a movie with the boys and a few new ones.~ Mace_

_Oh. Cool.~ Steven_

Macy got up to go to the bathroom. Penny grabbed her phone and typed in her number and looked at the picture Stella took earlier that day. She quickly sent the picture of Macy and Nick to Steven.

_This isn't Macy, but you should give up.~ Mace_

She quickly closed the phone as Macy came out of the bathroom. Nick looked at Penny, confused. _Nothing_, she mouthed. Nick just slowly turned back to the TV.

_What is that?~ Steven_

_What is what?~ Mace_

_That picture you sent me.~ Steven_

Macy stood up with her phone and walked into Nick's room. All of them noticed her getting up, but didn't think anything of it.

"Steven calm down. I didn't send you a picture. What was it of?" Macy spoke into the phone.

"You and Nick. I thought I could trust you!" Steven exclaimed.

"What were we doing?" Macy asked.

"Oh like you don't know."

"No I don't."

"Stop lying to me."

"You know what, Steven? If you don't trust me then we're… we're done." Macy stumbled over the last words. The phone clicked shut as she let tears slid down her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Nick got off the couch after Macy had been in his room for twenty minutes. He opened the door to find Macy sobbing into a pillow. He walked quickly in, shutting the door behind him. He shifted over to Macy and gathered her in his arms.

She cuddled into his warm chest, still letting small cries of emotional pain out. He slid his hand through her hair as she kept trying to get closer and closer. Another ten minutes went by before her weak voice was able to make a sound.

"Thank you." She softly spoke.

"What happened?" Nick stared at her with caring eyes.

"I broke up with Steven." Nick's eyes lightened up as she spoke those few words. "He said he got a picture of you and me, but he didn't say anything else about it."

A knock on the door rumbled through the now silent room. "Come in." Nick spoke looking at the door. Penny stepped in.

\ "Can I borrow Macy for a little bit?" Penny asked cautiously looking at the position of the two friends. Macy was still snuggled into Nick's chest and his hands were surrounding her.

Nick looked down to Macy. She nodded and unlatched his hands from around her. She got up and walked out of the room. Once they closed the door behind them, Nick realized the loneliness of his room. Now that Macy was newly single, Nick didn't know how to feel. Half of him was in pure joy the other was in sadness for his best friend of two years.

Penny led Macy outside to where the people on the inside couldn't see them.

"So why are we here?" Macy searched her surroundings.

"I heard you and Nick. I'm sorry about you and Steven."

"Eavesdropper." Macy said jokingly. "Everyone would find out anyways." She blew it off.

"I sent the picture." Penny said.

Macy's jaw dropped. "How could you do that? What did I do to you?" Macy glared.

"You didn't do anything. It's just," Penny sighed frustratingly. "Do you see the way Nick looks at you. How he lights up when you're around. He loves you, Macy. Macy. I know I haven't known you for very long, but it looks like you do to."

"How do you know? Did he tell you?"

"Yes. Let me see if I can say this right. I love her. She is beautiful, perfect and those aren't even the best words. There aren't any words to describe her." Penny said remembering Nick's words.

"He really said all that?"

"Ask him yourself." Penny said pointing to where Nick was walking out the door.

Macy took a deep breath as Nick approached the two. "I'm going to go back inside." Penny pointed towards the house.

Nick watched Penny till she was out of earshot. "Why'd she take you out here?"

"To tell me something."

"What did she tell you?" Nick questioned.

"She sent the picture and something else."

" Why aren't you telling me? We're best friends; we don't keep secrets from each other."

"_You're_ saying that?"

"What?"

"You've been keeping probably the most important secret from me." Macy said shakily.

"What are you talking about?"

"You love me, Nick and I love you too."

Nick caressed her cheeks and crashed his lips to hers. It took Macy a moment to realize what happened, but when she came back to reality, she kissed back. Macy's hands traveled to his neck as his hands traveled down her sides.

They broke apart, as they needed air.

"Wow!" Nick let out breathlessly.

"Same here." She smiled.

"Where's Nick and Macy?" Stella asked directing her eyes back to the door.

"They're outside, working some stuff out."

Just then the couple walked in, joined hands and flushed cheeks. Penny and Macy settled into their original spots while Nick went to get another blanket.

Another movie started as everything winded down. Macy burrowed onto Nick's chest as he snaked his arm around her waist. Nick's eyes followed Macy's hands as her fingers curled around his. His mouth contorted into a grin from ear to ear.

_Her hands are so smooth,_ Nick thought dreamily.

_I wonder if my hair is messed up, but if it is I DON'T CARE because those kisses were amazing,_ Macy daydreamed throughout the movie. She finally rose at the sound of Stella's voice.

"Macy? Macy, are you going to answer me?"

"Oh, umm what did you ask?" Macy cleared her throat.

"Do you want to go shopping with the girls and I?"

"Oh, huh? Do I want to go shopping?" Macy repeated sneaking glances over at Nick's worried look. Nick saw her eyes switching back and forth. He slightly nodded, allowing her to leave the next day. "Uh, sure."

Little did the couple know this was just a plan to get the new found couple to spill to their fellow gender.

**Hola! Readers so sorry didn't write over the recent break. Had my cousin down and we had a lot of catching up to do so here is a chapter and promise to have another one up in the next couple of days. Oh and don't think this story is at all finished we have quite a lot more to go like getting out of high school for gosh sakes!**


	11. Chapter 11

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Meet me out front at 9:00." Nick gave Macy a peck on the cheek about to leave.

"Do you really think you're going to get away with just that?" Macy attached her lips to his. They immediately felt the spark illuminate between them. "Night." She pulled away and pranced into the guest house.

Nick stood in shock playing the previous scene over and over.

"Nick you comin' man?" Joe woke him form his daze.

"Oh yeah. Be right there." Nick ran to the back entrance of the main house.

As Nick walked in, he spotted his parents talking to Joe and Kevin.

"Hi sweetie, we were just telling your brothers that we are heading home tomorrow. Frankie and I are getting a little homesick." Their mother explained. "You guys can stay here till our original departure day."

"So you're leaving tomorrow when?"

"Very early. We will get packed right now and then leave for the airport."

"I hope you have a safe flight." Nick said caringly.

The boys went upstairs and fell into bed, immediately falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Nick woke up with a wide smile spread on his face. He took a quick shower and got dressed. By then it was 8:45. He went downstairs to Macy sitting at the kitchen's bar looking out the window with her curls cascading down her cheeks.

"Macy, you ready?"

"Yeah! What are we doing?"

"Surprise." Nick stuck out his hand.

Macy took it as he dragged her outside. He got out his motor bike and started it up. He got on and waited for Macy to hop on. She placed on the helmet and adjusted the shield.

The wind gathered around them as they rolled down the driveway. They traveled to a quaint, local café.

They were lead to a small table near the windows. They were served breakfast.

"Omigosh this is really good."

"Yeah, we came here one day with Penny, Abby, and Rob. They have me hooked to those."

"I can see why." Macy said licking the jelly off her fingers from the pastry. "I'm glad you met Penny."

"Ok. I am too but why?"

"Because we wouldn't be here right now without you becoming friend with her. And I wouldn't be doing this." Macy leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips.

"That is true, but what couldn't you do without Penny as a friend?" Nick said with a cheeky grin. Macy laughed, then kissed him on the lips again with a little more force.

Nick paid the bill, then they left the café. The climbed onto the motorbike and headed back.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the last day of their vacation. All the guests of the summer house were packing up. After a few hours everything was clean and ready to go.

They headed to the beach for the last time, to say their goodbyes. Macy ran to Penny. "I am really going to miss you. Macy said hugging Penny tightly.

"Me too." Penny said squeezing her firmly.

"You know this whole I was here I never got you number?"

"Well give me you phone."

"Hey wait, didn't you do that when we had the movie marathon?" Nick asked confused.

"Yeah about that. I just sent a picture. The one that Macy told you about."

"Oh so that's how you were involved. I thought you just told her I love her. But thank you for both." Nick wrapped his arms around Macy's waist.

"Oh no problem. I knew you guys were meant to be together by the first night and not just because you confessed it."

Penny finally finished her typing her number in and handed the phone back. She gave Nick a hug and whispered into his ear. "If I get a call from Macy hearing you hurt her, I will personally come to New Jersey and kick your butt." Nick laughed. "Don't be afraid to call sweetie."

"Oh, I will call you at least once a week. Promise."

They said their final goodbyes and left for the airport. They all went through security.

"Seating for coach 32 thru 38." They gathered their carry-ons and walked to the entrance. They packed their stuff into the overhead carrier. They sat down and waited for the rest of the occupants to load.

The plane started to speed down the run way as the pilot spoke over the intercom. Nick and Macy snuggled together for the long trip home.

Nick checked his watch whilst the pressure lessened as they descended. He slightly tapped Macy to wake her.

"Hmm." Macy slowly woke.

"We're here baby." Nick helped her up.

They gathered their stuff from overhead. The passengers exited the jet and went down to baggage claim.

The sun was starting to set as the group walked outside. "Ahh. Home. Sweet. Home." Macy sighed lightly. They sky was turning a baby pink with spots of light yellow and orange. A taxi van pulled to take them home.

The boys stacked all the bags in the back. They jumped in next to their significant other.

After about twenty minute drive they had dropped off both Danielle and Stella. The second to last stop was Macy's house. Nick got out to help her with her bags.

"I'll call you once we get settled in." Nick muttered standing on her front porch.

"I'll be waiting." Macy smiled. Nick leaned down to give her a peck on the lips.

_Honk, honk._ As the two looked over to the taxi and saw Joe leaning up front, hand on the horn.

"Ok, well I guess I need to go. I promise I won't be long."

"Bye babe."


	14. Chapter 14

The couple talked for a large duration of time that night. In fact so much that two of the other brothers tackled him and hung up the phone after saying goodbye to her first.

The brothers looked at him with weary eyes. "Sorry guys didn't realize it was that late." Nick spoke shyly, shrinking under his brothers stares.

"Just go to sleep." Joe said.

Nick turned over on his bed and fell asleep smiling, and thinking about the person on the other line.

The boys woke and before anyone came down for breakfast, Nick was out the door. He walked with a jump in his step down the sidewalk and off to the park.

He met up with Macy with a basket in her hand. "How 'bout a breakfast in the park? I want you to try this new Danish I made this morning."

"My stomach is ready to be filled by your delicious food."

The couple sat at one of the empty picnic tables. They enjoyed their breakfast and headed back to the firehouse. Danielle's car was parked outside.

As the two walked through the door, they saw Stella, Danielle, and the rest of the Lucas family sitting at the table and kitchen bar. Stella and Danielle were gathering the dishes to bring it to the sink while the boys patted their stomach.

"Hey Macy and bro. Where ya been?"

"Out for breakfast." Macy said lifting the basket slightly.

"Well now that you're done with that, we are all going to the mall."

Joe grabbed his keys. Joe, Nick, Stella, and Macy hopped into Joe's car while Danielle and Kevin took hers. The two cars sounded to life as they follow one behind the other down the driveway and onto the street towards the highway.

As they entered the mall, Danielle and Stella separated Nick and Macy from their recent death grip on each other. "The boys will meet us later. We are going to get mani-pedis." Stella said to Macy. "Joe we will call once we are done."

Joe nodded while he and his older brother dragged their younger brother away.

Macy slouched into the chair with a pout on her face. "Oh c'mon Macy. I know you love these days." Stella said looking over to her friend.

"Who wouldn't? I mean nothing like a day at the spa!" Danielle exclaimed.

"I don't like it right now. I want my boyfriend." Macy said.

"Well here I am."

"What are you doing here?"

"You said you wanted your boyfriend."

"You're not it anymore, Steven."

"Why not? I was just overreacting before." Steven questioned.

"Because I have a better one now."

"And that would be me." Nick proclaimed, standing next to Macy. "You must be Steven." Anger spat from Nick's mouth.

"Yeah and you're one of the boys."

"I have a name. It's Nick."

Steven turned back to Macy. "You want to pick this loser over me?"

"He is not a loser and yes I will because he is a whole lot better than you were."

"You'll regret this."

"Yeah right."

"You know what? I could have any girl I wanted." Steven contained anger in his eyes. He walked up to a girl and wrapped his arm around her. She smiled. He looked back and waved with a smug grin on his face directed towards Nick.

"Hi babe. Did he cause much trouble before?"

"Oh no, but thank god you were here. I was missing you."

"I missed you too."

"Oh my gosh it's been like an hour."

Hard breathing was heard coming close. "Aww our poor men." Danielle said greeting the out of breath boys.

"Dang Nick, join the track team." Joe said. "He finally got out of our grip and sprinted here. We couldn't catch up till now." Kevin nodded bent over catching his breath.

"Well that ruined this." Stella crossed her arms over her chest.

"No it didn't now we can have our guys with us." Macy said, grabbing Nick's hand.

"Hmm. Yeah that's true." Stella blew a kiss towards Joe.

The guys grabbed seats next to their girlfriends. They continued to chat until the girls were finished.

The girls went up to the cash register. "Have a nice day." The lady said before the girls had a chance to pull out their wallets.

"Umm. We still have to pay." Stella said as she hesitated with her hand in her bag.

"Nope. Already done." Kevin said, sweetly.

"You paid for us?" Danielle asked.

All three boys nodded. "Aww how sweet?" Macy cooed. She leaned into give Nick a peck on the cheek.

The group went to lunch and ended their day at the movies. Kevin and Danielle were in the corner of the theatre wrapped in each others arms. Joe and Stella going in between fighting and kissing each other. Nick and Macy sat together in the front corner, sneaking glances at each other.

The youngest couple didn't notice the credits rolling until Joe jumped in front of them.

The couples enjoyed their time off. It was within a week they would return to school. It was time to return to the real world and leave paradise.


	15. Chapter 15

The final stragglers entered the room just as the bell rang. For once Nick and Macy were separated in their class.

Nick sat fidgeting desperately trying to pay attention to the teacher. It was difficult because his mind kept wondering to Macy.

Macy sat in her classroom doodling in her notebook. The scribbles led to some bad attention from the teacher. "Miss Misa, would you care to pay attention?"

"Oh sorry Mrs. W." Macy said as she straightened up in her chair. The class finished quickly after. Macy ran out the door, wishing not to spend another minute without Nick.

"Hey babe." Nick called to her from across the hallway.

"Hey sweetie." She ran up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Nick and Macy walked to their next class, together. Just as the two walked in, Steven came into plain sight.

"Are you following us?" Macy said, angrily.

"I've got this, babe." Nick muttered relieving some of his girlfriend's stress. "What do you want?" He asked Steven.

"Her." He pointed to Macy. "There's no way she likes you." Steven turned to Macy. "We had something together. Why won't you admit that to yourself?"

"Steven, there isn't anything between us that's bigger than what Nick and I have."

"Wanna bet?" Steven turned back to Nick. "You, me, outside after school."

"Fine. See you there. 2:25 sharp." Nick stood up to Steven.

"Ok class. Let's get started." The students scrambled to their seats including Nick and Macy.

_Are you really going to fight him? _Macy passed a note to Nick. _Why shouldn't I? He is trying to take you away from me._ Nick sent back. _You know he won't. I love you 3. _She slipped the piece of paper back into his hand. _I love you too, but it's something I have to do. It's a guy thing._

Somehow the two got through the whole class period without being noticed by the teacher.

"I know I can't get you not to fight, so kick his butt babe." She whispered the last part.

The two separated ways towards their next classes. The two looked back every two seconds to catch each others glances. Macy blew a kiss and walked into class.

_I have to do this, _Nick thought, _Macy is mine and always will be. _He slouched into his seat.


	16. Chapter 16

The day passed quicker than to Nick's liking. He was brought up in a non-violent home. Fighting for Macy was a good reason to break that tradition though.

The bell rang for the students to be let out of school. Macy pleaded with Nick once more. "Nick please, you don't have to do this. I'm yours. He can't take me away from you."

"Macy. I know I don't need to do this, but I want to. I want him to leave us alone."

Nick approached the doors to the outside. He turned to Macy and gave her a peck on the cheek. He stepped outside, searching for the enemy. He stepped out from a corner, revealing his stiff posture.

"Pretty boy, you actually showed up." Steven said wittily.

"You thought I'd be a no show?" Nick retorted.

"Heck yeah. You're not known for a fight."

"Yeah don't like them much, so let's get this done with."

Steven took the first strike aiming for Nick's face nearly missing Nick's cheekbone. A red splotch formed just under Nick's right eye.

Nick aimed for Steven's stomach. Striking his stomach then aimed for his cheek. Steven fell to the ground holding both his stomach and jaw.

"So I guess we are done." Nick walked to his car, grabbing his keys. When his eyes returned back to the vehicle, he spotted Macy.

"Omigosh. Are you okay?" Macy asked concerned.

"Yeah. Why?" Nick answered.

"Your eye, it's red." Macy placed a hand on his cheek.

Nick winced. "Oh, I forgot about that." Nick chuckled.

"How could you forget about that? Are you okay to drive?"

"Yeah."

The two entered Nick's car. During the car ride home, the couple shared a comfortable silence. They entered the firehouse and were immediately bombarded with questions from both the older Lucas brothers.

The questions stopped as Mrs. Lucas rushed down the stairs to see her son. "What happened?" She asked sternly.

"Umm. I kind of got in a fight today." Nick shied away.

"Nicholas Jerry Lucas, what have we raised you not to do."

"Wait I can explain. This guy was Macy's ex and he was threatening her. So like you raised us to do I defended her honor."

Mrs. Lucas thought over the circumstances. "Ugh Nicholas. It's hard to be mad at you because you were a gentleman."

"Exactly, so we're just going to head upstairs to start our homework. Before he could leave, Mrs. Lucas handed him a piece of steak. "Put it on the bruise that will form. It will bring it down."

Macy giggled as they walked up to the guys' bedroom. She poked at the piece of meat, earning a glare from Nick. Macy smiled, tossing their stuff on his bed.

"Hey don't poke or maybe it will land on you." Macy fake screamed as Nick lifted the piece of meat off his face. He replaced it and they returned to the bed to work.


	17. Chapter 17

Macy spotted Nick at his locker, talking on his phone. He quickly finished the conve4rsation as she approached.

"Who was that?" Macy asked.

"Oh nobody." He answered. "So are you excited?"

"Of course. I'm turning , why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." They continued talking as they walked out to his car. He dropped her off at her house and left quickly, an odd occasion; he said they had a special J.O.N.A.S. meeting. Something she couldn't attend.

She settled in her room and started up her computer. She decided to tend to the J.O.N.A.S. site A pop up caught her attention. It was a message from Penny.

_Hey what's up sweetie! ~Penny_

_NM. I miss you so much! ~Mace_

_Me too. I heard from a little birdie that it's your birthday soon. ~Penny_

_Is that little birdie, Nick? ~Mace_

_Yes. I really wish I could be with you guys on your birthday. ~Penny_

_I know. It's not going to be as much fun without you. ~Mace_

_Aww shucks darlin'. Well I have to go, Abby's calling for me. Bye MacyBear. ~Penny_

_Bye Penny. ~Mace_

Penny logged off as well as Macy to start her homework. She ended up not doing homework just staring at some pictures tacked to her wall of Nick and her, Penny and her, and the whole gang. She smiled remembering the good times with her friends.

Next day at school, it seemed every time she saw Nick, he quickly put away some kind of communication device. She started to get worried.

They ate lunch. During the end, Nick left to get something from his locker. He left his phone on the table. It started to buzz and being his girlfriend and all, she answered it.

"Hi. So I was thinking we would meet at 4, after school." A female voice spoke.

"Um, who is this?" Once the woman on the other end heard Macy's voice, she quickly hung up. Macy felt a little concerned after the phone call was abruptly ended. Nick returned with a smile. She gave him a forced smile.

"What's -?" Nick was interrupted by the school bell. They parted ways, going to separate classes.

It was the end of the school day, they walked out to his car.

"Hey, want to hang out at my house tonight?" Macy asked.

"Actually I have some family stuff to do, but I will call before I go to sleep ok?" Macy became slightly depressed, after all it was her birthday.

"Ok I'll talk to you later." Macy said, stepping out of the car.

A single tear slipped from her eye as she walked through her front door. _Great I knew I was never the best girlfriend. He doesn't ever want to hang out with me again. On my birthday of all times he's hanging out with a pretty little college cheerleader. At least it probably is. He could get anyone he wants, he's amazingly handsome anybody would take him,_ Macy thought.

Nick sped home meeting the woman at her car. She was fresh out of college and ready to finalize the details for the party that was taking place that night.

"Ok so the foosball table will be arriving shortly, then the air hockey table."

"What about the cake?" Nick wandered.

"Just pulling up." The woman glanced back. Two men hopped out of the truck. They dragged the cake out of the back. The cake displayed equipment for a variety of sports and letters spelling "Macy".

"Perfect, she'll love it." Nick exclaimed.

Many people arrived around 6:00 pm. They packed into the boys room, which had been converted into a common room. "Hey, Mace. I finished, you want to come over?" Nick asked.

"Fine." Macy sadly said. She quickly hung up and rushed to the mirror. She was now wearing something a little more flattering to her athletic shape, a simple one shoulder sweetheart top and jean cutoffs. Her hair was tied to one side in a loose bun. _Well he won't want anyone else when he sees me in this, _Macy thought wile fixing her makeup. Her teary eyes messed up her eyeliner.

She headed over to the firehouse. As she approached his driveway, she mentally prepared herself for what was soon to come. _Don't show weakness. Don't cry, _Macy thought.

She knocked on the door. Nick shuffled to the door. Macy looked stunning, but yet her eyes were still a bit puffy. "Macy what's wrong? I can tell you've been crying, so don't lie."

"I should tell you the same thing. Don't lie. I know you've been hanging out with another girl."

"What are you talking about?"

"She called you during lunch , but you weren't there, so I answered it."

"Oh you mean Lauraina? I can show you why we've been hanging out if you come upstairs with me."

"Why would I want to come with you?"

"So I can explain."

"Fine." Macy said.

They walked upstairs, Nick before Macy. Nick flipped the lights on and the whole room exploded with shouts. "Surprise."

Macy gasped. All of her friends were gathered around the room including Penny, Abby, and Rob. Macy squealed. "Penny!"

"Macy!" The girls ran to each other hugging and giggling Lauraina walked over to Nick.

"So I guess I'm done here?" She asked.

"Hold on. Mace." He called to his girlfriend. "This is Lauraina. She helped me put together this whole thing."

"Oh. Hi. Thanks for helping him, I hope he didn't give you too much trouble."

"No, but definitely wanted to get this thing perfect. Boy I wish I had a boyfriend that loved me enough to do this." Lauraina chuckled and Nick blushed. "Well I gotta go so many parties so little time."

Once she left, Macy spoke to Nick, "I'm sorry. I love you and I love this it's amazing." She gave him a peck on the cheek. Before she could get away Nick grabbed her arm and swung her towards him and planted a kiss on her lips.

He whispered in her ear, "Happy Birthday, Mace. You owe me a dance before the end of the night."

She walked over to Stella giving a wink back at him.


	18. Chapter 18

So I get really inspired with other one shots so I will randomly post that but don't worry I will still write here I was hoping to finish it this summer but I guess I will try to do it this fall!

The party was coming to a close, but Macy still owed Nick a dance. She shuffled over to him and dragged him away from a bunch of his friends.

A slow song began to play. She placed her hands in her shoulders as he placed his hands on her waist. "So how do you like the party?"

"It's so nice. The cake is perfect. I love it." She smiled.

"Good, I'm glad you like it."

They continue to dance even after the song finished. She let him go back to the guys soon after.

"Bye thanks for coming. Bye. David don't forget the fame tomorrow Red Sox gonna kill your team." Macy called to the leaving guests.

_Phew,_ Macy released a sigh as she plopped down on Nick's lap. The only people left were Nick, his brothers, Penny, Abby, Rob, Stella, and Danielle.

"Macy, you're finally sixteen. How does it feel?" Stella asked sarcastically holding a pretend microphone out to Macy.

"Well Stella I feel a sudden freedom that has come over me." Macy stretched out. _Oomph,_ Nick managed to muttered as Macy extended her limbs and hit him in the cheek. All spectators laughed. "Oh sorry sweetie, are you ok?" Macy giggled.

"Yes." Nick chuckled back. "Just try not to do it again." Macy nodded to the request.

The group talked through the night, getting caught up on what life was like for Penny, Abby, and Rob.

In the morning, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas walked into a family room full of teenagers. Nick and Macy curled up on the big chair, Kevin and Danielle on one end of the couch and Stella at the other end. Joe, now sprawled out on the floor because Stella pushed him off. Penny on another chair and Abby and Rob on another chair. Mr. and Mrs. Lucas quietly gathered stuff needed for work.

It wasn't till a few hours later that the youngest couple awoke. Seeing that no one else was awake they decided to make breakfast.

Fortunately they were able to finish making breakfast before a food war began. Eggs were thrown, flour shot everywhere. Chuckles awoke the rest of the teenagers. "Good morning." The couple said looking like a mess.

"Go get washed up you two." Penny said.

Macy raced upstairs to take the boys' bathroom. Nick willingly gave into using his parents' bathroom. They met back at the table egg and flour free. As they ate, they made plans for the rest of the day.

First they would show the three foreigners around town, then be back in time for the Red Sox game.


End file.
